Matt Bennett
Matthew "Matt" Bennett is one of Liz Gillies' friends. They both worked together on the show, Victorious. They upload videos of themselves (and other cast members) on the YouTube channel, WeAreStoopKid. Also, they have been doing podcasts on Matt's SoundCloud account discussing things such as the meaning of life and other topics. So far they have only uploaded 2 videos. Friendship *They were both seen at the Orange Carpet School Gyrls Premiere. *Both of them were interviewed together by ClevverTV on the Orange Carpet. *Matt said that since they were starting to work on the show, they can't go out and get ice cream anymore. *Matt got Liz $25 for Pinkberry for Christmas. *Both Liz and Matt are "out of town people," meaning they did not live in L.A originally, so they are all like a family. *In a photo of Liz & Matt, her head is on his shoulder & they're really close. *On Matt Bennett's Twitter account, he said that Liz bit his lip. *Matt tweeted that he was proud of Liz for getting a new cover and thinks she is hilarious, kind, and a great singer. *Elizabeth likes to tell her Formspring followers that Matt is 46, not 19, and Matt does nothing to dissuade her. *Liz tweeted a video of herself, and Matt commented on it. Later on Twitter, they share a joke from the video. *They tweet each other a lot. *In Avan Jogia's Kid's Choice Awards video you can hear Matt say/sing "You're goinna look so good, I'm gonna hold your hand....I wanna hold your hand down the carpet Liz". *At the "All I Want Is Everything" Flash Mob, Elizabeth is seen dancing near Matt. *In this video Matt and Liz did an interview together, and they have a very good time during the interview. *According to the Victorious cast, Matt and Liz are the Class Clown King and Queen. *In this video Matt and Liz stand next to each other, and Matt sings/says, "Hear those sleigh bells kids? They're coming for you." which makes Liz laugh. *In the beginning of Liz and Leon's Christmas Challenge Video Matt does the "surprise trick" to Liz which is just yelling "surprise" and tickling her, and she screams loudly. *Liz and Matt are in a lot of interviews together. *Matt tweeted that the funniest thing he's ever done with a Victorious cast member would be TP-ing his friend's house with Liz and Leon Thomas III. *In this video, Matt was upset there was crumbs on the floor and Liz was trying to calm him down while she was filming. *In this video, Liz is filming Matt, and Matt says he wants to go out and play basketball but Liz won't let him and throughout the video she was acting like his mom. *In this video, Matt doesn't want to eat his broccoli and Liz tells him in a nice way to eat it and she also feeds him it until he spits it out in her face. She also calls him "baby". *In this video, Liz tries to draw Matt. He doesn't like the drawing and gets angry. While Liz is drawing Matt he says, "I'm a model" which makes Liz and Ariana Grande laugh, and then Liz says, "You're so cute Matt." Near the end of the video Liz hugs Matt to comfort him, and then Matt rips up the drawing which makes Liz loudly gasp. *In this video Matt put on a "This Show Is Your Show" concert and both he and Liz perform song covers together. *In this video along with others posted on May 23rd, 2012, Liz and Matt sing songs together, like "Make it Shine". *In one of Matt's YouTube videos called Letter's and Gifts!, Matt shows some of his fan mail, and at the end he reads his favorite letter which is a letter to Liz. *In Matt's "May 2012" video, there is a clip of him leaning on and crushing Liz from behind (around 1:47), both of them laughing while he does it. There are also clips of Liz dancing goofily (around 1:29). *Matt and Liz sat next to each other in Harry Potter ride. *In Matt's June video, Liz is wearing Matt's glasses, and he leans over the couch on set and tries to kiss her cheek, and she playfully scoots away at around 2:36. *In one of Ariana's Keek videos, Matt lifts Liz up and rotates her in a circle as Liz sings softly. *In the June 2012 video, Liz and Matt are on a roller coaster together. *In a picture posted by DanWarp, Liz has her arm around Matt's neck, and Matt has his arm around Liz's leg. *Matt commented on Liz's cover of 'One and Only' and said "RIP One and Only. Liz Gillies just murdered this track." *In this video at 0:38 Matt and Liz are goofing off and Liz grabs and holds Matt's arm. *They have been doing podcasts with each other on Matt's SoundCloud. *Liz and Matt have a "mythical' child named Starburst. Gallery Matt liz.jpg MattwithLiz.jpg Category:Friends Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Males